Call It a Day (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Call it a Day", Season 2, episode 36, 76th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bedtime Story Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin What's that smell? Smells like cornflakes Or maybe pancakes A glass of milk It's something swell What's that smell? Smells like clean clothes Ticklin' my nose Warm pajamas Soap as well What's that smell? It's delicious What's that smell? I'm suspicious Toothpaste, grape juice Wait! Don't tell! What's that smell? What's that smell? It's something cuddly And something utterly special too It's wonderful It's loveable, unique Hey! It's you! Bear: Well, as you can see, we've had a very busy day here at the Big Blue House and you're just in time for the best part - Ojo, Pip and Pop, Tutter and Treelo are all sleeping in the living room tonight and you're just in time for the bedtime story. Bear: And do you know why the dragon was breathing fire? Kids: No. Ojo: Maybe he needed a breath mint. Bear talks about what we did today Bear: Wow, what a day we've had. Yeah, a day. {The word "Day" appears. The sun rises over.} Aren't days amazing? Anything can happen in them. {Some animated sandwiches appear next to the Big Blue House.} Bear: Mmmm. Peanut butter. {An animated book appears.} {A kite appears, flying past him.} {The moon appears. Some stars show up.} {A group of Zs appear next to the Big Blue House.} Not a Good Idea to Go Swimming in the Dark Bear: Me --- I have three favorite parts to my day --- breakfast, lunch and dinner. Bear: Everybody loves the Otter Pond, but not as much as Pip and Pop. Bear Doing Chores / Tutter's Midnight Snack Bear: There's nothing like a cup of warm milk to give you the sweetest dreams. Tutter: I gotta be regular, Bear. A regular mouse. Drinking Milk Tutter: Thank you, Bear. Bear: Uh... Well, Uh... You're welcome, Tutter. Tutter: Good night. Shadow Segment Bear: Now, let's see. Tidy up, had my milk, what's next? (He gives an idea) Brushing my teeth. To the bathroom. (Bear heads to the bathroom, Suddenly, he hears a female laughing voice.) Bear: Did you hear that? That sounds like Shadow. Maybe if we sing our song together, she'll appear. Bear Helps Ojo Out / Brushing His Teeth Luna tells Bear about a closing day in the Big Blue House / The Goodbye Song Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just peeking over the edge of the Earth to see if I could catch Ray. Bear: Any luck? Luna: No. And by the way, I love spending my day with you.Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts